une petite histoire d'amour
by sasadu2701
Summary: un premier essai shonen ai sur le groupe japonais NEWS
1. Chapter 1

_petit mot de l'auteur : Ceci est une première fiction. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude d'écrire autre chose que des poèmes mais j'avais envie de me lancer. Cette fic ne va vraiment pas être longue mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'attend vos impressions!_

Quand on est perdue, qui peut venir nous chercher?

Quand des douleur nous étreignes, qui peut venir les soigner?

Quand nos peurs nous submerge, qui peut nous rassurer?

Quand je pleure de trop t'aimer, viendras-tu me consoler?

Quand je le vois si souriant, si heureux de chanter de danser, de vivre sa passion, je me demande si je suis la bonne route, le bon chemin. Dois-je vraiment ne pas me soucier de ceux qui m'entoure , ne pas me soucier de sa peine?

Chanter je n'en éprouve plus aucun plaisir. Je ne cesse de penser à lui, à sa voix si parfaite. Quand de ma bouche résonne les premières notes, je m'imagine ce que cela donnerais si c'étais lui qui les chantaient, quelle émotions me transpercerais alors et à côté de cela je trouve ma voix bien fade sans émotions sans particularités.

Danser, on me disais souvent que je dansais très bien, que j'étais doué pour ça et c'était vrai, je savais bouger, j'avais la technique et j'aimais ça. Mais maintenant des que les premiers mouvements s'enchaînent je me demande l'effet que j'aurais à danser avec lui, contre lui. Son corps svelte si près du mien sa peau, qui parait si douce, à quelques centimètres de la mienne. Je me demande comment je réagirais si jamais je voyais son corps si beau avec ses muscles si fin bouger d'une telle manière et je suis incapable de faire un mouvement de plus, trop frustré.

Rire, sourire près de lui est devenu chaque jours plus insupportable. Comment pourrais-je continuer ses gestes que l'on a habituellement envers un ami alors que l'on sait parfaitement que la raison n'est plus la même que notre sourire est devenu plus tendre notre rire plus passionné et nos yeux définitivement amoureux.

Comment lui parler à nouveau normalement quand à l'entente de sa voix mon cerveau ne comprend plus rien qu'il se laisse submerger par cette voix si belle si douce et si…amicale.

Je ne peut plus, je n'en peut plus, c'est devenus trop dur à gérer, personne ne s'en ai aperçut et tant mieux. Comment aurais-je pu m'expliquer?

Je vais tout quitter, je vais les quitter, je vais le laisser. Je quitte les NEWS


	2. Chapter 2

**_Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire Nel ça fait vraiment plaisir, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi!_**

**_Pareil pour les autres lecteur/trices!_**

**_Bonne lecture j'attend vos review! :p_**

**Je referme la porte doucement, sans bruit. De l'autre côté aucun son ne se fait entendre, probablement trop choqués par la nouvelle ils ne s'expriment pas. Pas encore, mais sa ne saurait tarder et je ne veux pas assister à ça, à leurs reproches, à ses reproche. Je n'en ai pas le courage.**

**Mes mains trembles et mon air impassible, presque digne, s'effrite. Mais je ne veux pas, il ne faut pas. Mes yeux commencent à s'embuer et je me mord la langue à en saigner. Ce n'est pas le moment, en plein couloir ou n'importe qui peut arriver. Je doit paraître heureux, ou au moins impassible, je doit… Je n'en peut plus, c'est trop dur je lâche la poignet de la porte que je tenais toujours et par en courant à travers les couloir que je connais si bien et que je m'apprête à quitter pour un moment, voir pour toujours. **

**Je ne fait quasiment pas attention à ce qui m'entoure je bouscule parfois quelques junior mais je continue sans m'excuser, je ne prête aucune attention aux reproches je ne les entends même pas. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est d'arriver à ma voiture le plus vite possible et de m'éloigner de cet endroit que je ne supporte plus. Je ne veux plus voir son regard plein d'incompréhension, de reproche et de stupeur face à la nouvelle que je leur ais rapporté à peine quelques minutes auparavant.**

**Mais c'étais nécessaire. J'avais fait le bon choix. Pour eux, pour moi et surtout pour lui.**

**Je les avais définitivement quittés, je les avais laissé, je l'avais laissé. J'avais quitté les NEWS**


	3. Chapter 3

_Voici enfin le chapitre 3 qui je l'avoue c'est fait attendre. _

_Merci à vous pour les review sa encourage et fait vraiment plaisir!_

_Bon, pour en revenir au chapitre il est court, comme les autres en fait désolé mais pour le moment je suis juste incapable d'en écrire des longs..._

_Trève de bavardage! Je vous laisse lire!_

_J'attend vos commentaires!_

Une fois, ils ont tous voulu m'appeler, une unique fois. Je n'ai pas pu, j'ai encore fuis.

A vrai dire, je ne sais même pas vraiment pourquoi je n'ai pas voulut leur répondre, après tout, une conversation, téléphonique est moins « dangereuse » qu'une face à face, mais je suppose que même là je suis trop faible…

Je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire maintenant que j'ai arrêté d'être une idole. Il faut que je recommence tout depuis le début, je devrais peut-être me lancer dans la restauration, au moins cela resterais une de mes passions. Serveur dans un petit resto de gyozas. Rien que d'y penser je souris doucement, Ryo-chan disais souvent qu'en tant qu'idole j'avais raté ma vocation, que j'aurais du bosser dans un resto de gyozas Au moins ça lui donnera raison!

J'espère que travailler ainsi me permettra de ne plus trop penser à lui, de me changer les idées.

Mais au fond je sais bien que ça ne sera pas si facile. Loin de là, j'ai déjà les larmes aux yeux rien que de savoir qu'il ne sera plus présent à mes côtés; Qui vais-je donc appeler maintenant, quand je voudrais manger dans un bon resto, quand je voudrais parler le soir ou quand je voudrais tout simplement partir? Je me rend vraiment compte maintenant qu'en plus d'un amour, j'ai perdu un ami précieux, plusieurs amis tous aussi important! Car je ne resterais pas en contact avec le moindre Johnny's, le risque de le croiser est trop important et après une si lourde décision, je ne veut pas que tout soit gâché parce que je n'aurais pas pu me contenir en le revoyant!

Pour le moment j'ai bien assez d'économies pour vivre quelques mois aisément. Enfin, je suppose que je vais commencer mes recherches des demain histoire d'éviter de trop penser à ce que j'ai perdu de mon plein grés.

Pour l'heure tout ce que je peut faire, c'est m'autoriser un dernier moment de faiblesse alors j'installe une compile que j'ai faite avec tous mes morceaux préférés des NEWS, de Tegomass et des solos de mes amis, une fois fait, je met le son plutôt fort et je m'installe vite dans mon lit car je sais que mes larmes ne vont pas tardées à couler et une dernière fois, je ne les arrêterais pas! Je sais que je pleurerais certainement jusqu'au matin, si je ne m'endors pas d'épuisement.

Mais après ça, je ne pleurerais plus, plus jamais pour mon métier passé, mes amitiés perdues, mon impossible amour bien trop présent en moi.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey!_

_Voici le 4ème chapitre!_

_J'ai eu une poussée d'inspiration subite et le voila! J'ai pas mis longtemps pour une fois! XD_

_En esperant que l'inspiration vienne vite pour le suivant (les review aides... lol)_

_On avance un peu plus dans l'histoire même si on ne connais toujours pas le deuxième protagoniste... Avez-vous une idée??_

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!_

_Je vous laisse tranquil maintenant_

_Bonne lecture!_

J'ai l'impression que rien ne bouge, que, malgré les déclinaisons de couleurs qui traverses le ciel, le soleil reste au même endroit. Immobile. Le temps avance mais ne passe pas. Cela a-t-il seulement un sens?

Je doit y croire, essayer encore. Pour lui, je…

_ STOP! Je me mettais à hurler dans mon appartement, si vide.

Heureusement personne n'étais là pour m'entendre. J'aurais pu passer pour un fou! Oui… fou d'amour!

Il m'arrivais souvent au cour des derniers jours de me mettre à penser à lui mais je me reprenais souvent avant d'éclater en sanglots, je ne devais plus pleurer après tout!

J'avais postulé dans plusieurs petits restaurants, j'avais essayé de ne pas aller là ou il serais aisé de me reconnaître mais la plupart des réponses étaient négatives ou sinon dubitatives. Mais je les comprends, sur mon CV il n'y avais après tout aucune expérience en cuisine ou en service. Etre une ancienne star ne donne pas de privilège quand on recherche du boulot dans ce genre d'endroit!

Il me restais aujourd'hui plus qu'un seul restaurant relativement éloigné du centre de Tokyo, à environs 10 minutes de chez moi. Je l'avais remarqué la veille seulement et m'étais alors décider de tenter ma chance une dernière fois dans cette ville pleine de souvenirs.

14 heures. Je me décidais enfin à sortir vers ma dernière chance.

Je voulais tout quitter de mon ancienne vie mais je ne pouvais me décider à quitter Tokyo tant que je n'étais pas encore au pied du mûr. J'étais si faible.

Enfin j'avais tout de même l'intention de déménager. Trop dangereux.

La dernière chose que je souhaitais désormais étais de le rencontrer… pardons, de les rencontrer par hasard.

Ou étais-ce la première?

.

.

.

Le mieux c'est de ne plus y penser! Concentre toi Massu te voila arriver, fait de ton mieux!

Et voila que je commence à parler de moi à la troisième personne! Il faut vraiment que je me reprenne en main…

C'est sur cette dernière pensée que j'entrais dans ce petit resto qui serais peut-être le spectateur du commencement de ma nouvelle vie! Tout du moins c'étais ce que j'espérais!

_Alors? Qu'en pensez-vous??_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour les gens!_

_Me voila de retour! (pour vous jouer un mauvais tour! . dsl mais je croit qu'on a tous été marqué par notre enfance pokemon...)_

_Je suis désolé de cette longue absence! J'espère que l'inspiration va me rester et que je vais pouvoir vous envoyer le chapitre 6 dans pas trop longtemps! en tout cas vous n'aurez certainement pas à attendre aussi longtemps que pour celui-ci! et si jamais je tardais trop n'hésitez pas à me le rappeller!_

_J'ai enfin fini de passer mes examens (hyper stressant d'ailleur -_-) et il ne me reste plus qu'a attendre les résultats donc jusque là le stresse ne devrais plus empecher mon inspiration d'arriver! (enfin j'espère)!_

_Merci beaucoup pour vos review! Elles me font vraiment plaisir!_

_Bref j'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre!_

_Donnez-moi vos impressions!_

_Bonne lecture!_

J'étais étrangement stressé tout le long du chemin pourtant très court qu'il y avait entre la porte d'entrée et le bar qui étais à environ 4 mètres sur la droite. Plus j'avançais, plus je sentais mes mains trembler, pourtant, j'étais incapable d'en donner la raison.

J'étais près du but, restais seulement à m'annoncer à la jeune femme qui tenais le comptoir.

Il le fallais. Je ne savais tout d'un coup plus si tout cela en valais la peine. Tant de sacrifices pour un amour perdu!

Perdais-je la raison ?

Certainement!

J'arborais un petit sourire en coin à cette idée. Quelle pensées absurdes, le stress me faisais penser n'importe quoi!

Évidement que tout cela en valais la peine, pour lui je ferais tout, pour son bonheur. Même si pour cela je devais vivre malheureux!

Enfin, je n'en suis pas là et puis ce dernier rendez-vous n'allais pas me manger! Il sera certainement identique aux autres. En espérant que l'issue soit différente cette fois-ci!

Sur de ses bonnes résolutions je franchisais la petite distance qui me séparais de la jeune demoiselle en train d'essuyer un verre des écouteurs dans les oreilles.

Elle ne semblas pas m'avoir remarqué, en même tant je n'allais pas m'en plaindre! Qu'aurait-elle pensé de ce mec bizarre à l'air paumé qui entrais presque à reculons alors que l'heure d'ouverture n'étais pas encore arrivé! Quelle première impression aurais-je fait!

Posté devant elle j'attendais qu'elle me remarque un petit sourire aux lèvres (tiens, première fois que j'esquisse un sourire depuis CE jour!).

1 Min elle devais vraiment être dans sa musique

2 min30 Peut-être qu'en tendant bien l'oreille je pourrais savoir ce qu'elle écoute avec tant d'attention!

3 min j'étais plus amusé qu'ennuyé par cette inattention mais je devrais me faire remarquer, histoire de ne pas finir en retard alors que j'ai encor un peu d'avance!

-Hum!

Très discret oui je sais et original! Mais que voulez-vous? Au moins c'est efficace…

Enfin normalement car elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir entendu! Autant pour moi!

Et bien tant pis!

Je m'avançais un peu au dessus du bar et frôlais son bras cette fois-ci elle remarqua bien ma présence!

Pour sur car je n'ai évité de recevoir le verre qu'elle essuyais en pleine tête que grâce à mon mouvement de recul un peu brusque!

Dans cette « agitation » les écouteurs de cette demoiselle tombèrent de ses oreilles et j'entendis cette fois parfaitement la musique qui en sortais.

Je la reconnu immédiatement.

Effectivement même à si faible sonorité je l'aurais reconnu entre milles

Et une seule pensée quelque peu cohérente fut capable de se former dans mon esprits :

Hoshi wo mezzanine

Et Merde!


End file.
